The Blog of Grover Underwood:Accounts of a Satyr
by NinjaGomp
Summary: Grover Underwood and Nico di Angelo, here to answer your questions, and reply to your comments, so comment and question away! I know I don't do summarys, but it is a really good story, writtn with Athens Eternal Maiden. All comments will be posted.
1. Blog Post One

**Blog Post One**

_Hey Guys! It's me, Grover! This is my blog!_

**Ha, you inconsiderate goat, I told you I could hack into your computer! **

_I never said anything about you hacking my computer! _

**Yesterday? Lunch? You said, "Hey, I have nothing better to do, so, I'm going to make a blog!", and I said, "I bet I could hack your blog." and you said "No way!" and I said, "Watch me!". And now… here I am!**

_Nico! I thought it was a joke, I didn't think that you would really do it! This is illegal! _

**So?**

_So! You could be arrested! _

**No I won't, if I do I can just kill all of the cops! **

_What? NO!_

**What ever.**

_Ok, on to a different mater. I need you people to come on and ask Nico and I some questions, so we will have something to do on this blog. _

**We're counting on you! **

_You say that like it's a life or death matter._

**It is, I could die from boredom. **

_Sure you could. _

**Who's the son of Hades? I think I know a little about death. For example, a man once farted himself to death.**

…_.. Okay then. TMI little buddie, TMI….._

_Anyways leave your comment and we could hope for the best. Remember, whatever you put in your comment will be spell checked and posted on the website. So try to mind your manners. _

**Don't yell at me…**

_I wasn't_

**You're still yelling!…**

_Anyways, comment away. _

**BYE!**

You don't say bye when you are on the internet, they can't see you wave.

**Fine then…**


	2. Blog Post Two

**Blog Post 2**

_Hola!_

**Were back~…**

_You say that like we are going to kill someone._

**We might, you never know…**

_NICO!_

**What? We might..**

_Nico!_

**What?**

_Don't say things like that!_

**Fine!…..**

_Lets just get on with the questions…_

**From: BandGeek**

**Question: **

Grover this questions for tin cans that hold different kinds of drinks have a different flavors?

Example: Does a can filled with Coke taste different than a can filled with ?

Please answer, I'm dieing to know!

*BandGeek*

**Answer**

_Well, yeah! I personaly like Pepsi the best, but you know most people like Coke._

**Why does it matter? It's a tin can all the same.**

_Why does it matter? You do get that question is like asking someone what the difference is between a Big Mac and a Wopper! The Wopper tastes way better!_

**NO WAY! McDonalds beets Burger King any time! **

_HA! Would you rather be served by a pedo-clown that goes to peoples houses and sings, or a king with a big head?_

**Pedo-Clown.**

_You're a sick person!_

**From: meyouus**

**Question:**

Nico, what was your first thought when your sister died?Grover, what would your reaction have been if Percy had choosen to be a god?Great job both of you!

**Answer:**

**My first reactation: I couldn't believe it, I kept waiting for her to jump out and say "GOT 'CHA!" But as you know, that moment never came.**

_*sniffel* That is so sad…._

**Don't be such a baby, It was only sad for a few months, but I got over it when I found out I could go and talk to her in the Underworld, and since Hades is my dad, it is pretty easy for me.**

_*sniffel* O.K…. *sniffel*_

_I would have been pissed if Percy had chosen to be a god, he's almost like my brother._

**From: ****inyourdreams259**

**Question:**

Dear Nico,

If Grover was glued to one tree, and a chocolate bar was in a different tree, and there was a bear in the middle so you could only save one, whichwould you choose?

**Answer:**

**Choclate bar, defiantly.**

_I'm offended_

**You would get down eventualy, maybe, probely not…**

_AHHHHHHHHH! Your so mean to me!_

**I know!**

**From:**

**Question:**

Okay, so...Nico,you first.1A)On a scale from one to ten,(ten being bestest friend in the entireworld) where would you mark Percy,Grover and Annabeth?1B)Would you really kill the cops?1C)How would you feel if I told you Percy was talking behind your back?(ThoughI'm sure he probably isn't...)Ok...Grover.2A)How do you feel about Nico hacking your blog?2B)Would you promise to never nibble, chew or eat a can for the rest of yourlife to save the world?2C)Would you really care if Nico was arrested?That's all I can think of... ^_^'

**Answer:**

**Percy: 9 ½**

**Grover: 10 (for not telling Chiron I hacked him)**

**Annabeth: -100,000,000,000,000,000, (She hates me; I hate her. The feeling is mutual, and I intend to keep it that way.)**

**Nah, I only did that to freak out Grover. **

**Eh, wouldn't be the first time someone at camp *coughANNABETHcough* was talking about me. I'd hit him over the head, and let haters hate.**

_It's horrible! Now I can't talk to Juniper! _

**Dude… get an email. And nymphs don't own laptops! **

_Pft, says YOU._

_No. I can't. The world would end, for, I have no self control._

_Yeah… because I'd end up paying the bail…_

**From: awesomegirl13**

**Question: **

Nico, do you still secretly resent Percy for what happened with Bianca? Andare you ever jealous of him for having the "perfect" demigod life? He's ahero, has a girlfriend, a mom who loves him. Grover, How do you feel about some of the stories people write about you onfan fiction .net?

**Answer:**

…**.. Truthfully? Yes, I do, just a bit. She really is- was- the only family I had. Hero? I don't need-or want- to be one. His girlfriend? Pft, he can keep her. Mom? … well, that, I can envy.**

_Honestly? They're scary. I mean, have you read some of them? I read one that gave me nightmares for weeks!_

**From: BAM BAM TURKEY AND HAM**

**Question: **

TURKEY OR HAM?

**Answer:**

**Ham.**

_Tou-Furkey._

**What is that…?**

_Vegitarian Turkey_

**You sicken me.**

_**That's all!**_

**Co A/N: Hey, Athens Eternal Maiden here, Ninja's un-official beta/character helper. I'm the chick who makes sure Nicky and Gro stay (mostly) the way they're supposed to. I hope you like the story, and continue to alert, favorite, and review! **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and God Bless Us, every one!**

_**Athena and Ninja**_


	3. Blog Post Three

_Hello World! Welcome back to the blog! We have been away for a while, but we're back so lets get started!_

**Ugh. I was enjoying my break, too... :(**

**From: 12167434girl**

**Question:**

Nico: there's a lot of crap going on about "thalico" and "rico" and

all that. what do you say to it?

**Answer:**

… **Hmm. I'll google i- OHMYGODS. Thalia and Rachel and... no. Let's get a thing straigh, kiddos- I am attractive, I get that. But, Thalia and Rachel are NO GO. They're much older than I am, both CAN'T DATE EVER, and are more like... I dunno family to me than possible girlfriends. I don't even **_**want **_**a girlfriend at the moment!**

**From: Stormyskies**

**Question:**

Nico, do you have a crush on any girls (or HUNTRESSES)? Grover, if

you had to choose between Juniper and a lifetime supply of tin cans, which

would you pick?

**Answer:**

**OH MY GOD PEOPLE I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH THALIA. And, no. I don't have a crush on anyone.**

_I would choose the tin ca... I mean Juniper, obviously! ha ha ha..._

**From: jessie**

**Question:**

Nico why are you sooo HOT and have you heard of rico (nico and rachel). Ps your hot

**Answer:**

_Gee thanks so much jessie._

**Yes, yes thank you. Yes I have heard of Rico. Why am I so hot? My secret- THE BLOOD OF MY ENEMIES AND THOSE WHO RESIST MY WILL *breaths heavily* … and L'oreal... because I'm worth it.**

_Oh gods._

**From: AwesomeGirl82**

**Question:**

Both Nico and Grover, how would you feel if you were turned into a girl? That

happens in my fanfic :P but not to Grover because he's awesome.

Nico, have you ever shadow-traveled to Narnia accidentally? If you have, did

you meet Edmund?

Nico again, have you ever pranked someone?

Grover, if you could be reincarnated into any flower, what would it be?

Grover again, why do you think that so many girls obsess over Nico? Sorry

Nico-you're cool and all-but it seems like you're being stalked by fangirls.

Both again, who do you think is more awesome

HA! Would you rather be served by a pedo-clown that goes to peoples houses and

sings, or a king with a big head?

Pedo-Clown.

***That was hilarious! It's midnight and I freaked out my sister since I was

laughing so loud!

**Answer:**

_OH YEAH! THATS RIGHT! I'm not a girl! Who is? NICO IS!_

**I bet I'm the prettiest girl in the world shut your mouth you little shi... ny object. **

**No to Narnia... there was Hogwarts that one time... good day, that one.**

If I was a flower, I would be a daisy, so I could bring joy to children.

_I think that girls are obsessed with Nico because they are trying to be goth, or emo or something like that. Hes actually not that...cute._

**I /am/ being stalked. Hades Cabin is flocked with people. AND I AM ADORABLE.**

_I AM BETTER!_

**NONSENSE I AM SUPE**_Nope._

**From: awesomegirl13**

**Question:**

Nico, do you still secretly resent Percy for what happened with Bianca? And

are you ever jealous of him for having the "perfect" demigod life? He's a

hero, has a girlfriend, a mom who loves him.

Grover, How do you feel about some of the stories people write about you on

?

**Answer: **

**Well, I've mostly gotten over it. I get that it wasn't all his fault, and I'm trying to make up for being a... well, Shia LeBouf about it. As for his life- PEOPLE CONSTANTLY TRYING TO KILL HIM. In short: No jelly and no hate.**

_Well, to be honest, the stories on this website scare me. Most of them are really good, but others are just ...*shutters* gross._

_Well, I guess thats it! Keep those questions coming, and we will get to them ASAP! _

A/N: Thanks to Shark luvr, Julianna54321, Percabeth forever 98, AwesomeGirl82, XYouXKnowXWhoXIXAmX,awesomegirl13, meyouus, and everyone else for adding my story to your favorites/ watch list, I really really really appreciate it! We will have the next blog out soon!_**Nico-mun here! Halloa and keep on doing what you do!**_


End file.
